Chase of Jemma Simmons
The Chase of Jemma Simmons was a failed attempt by HYDRA to capture Jemma Simmons. Background reports Jemma Simmons to HYDRA]] Jemma Simmons entered the Framework and sought to find her friends who had been kidnapped by Aida and forced to live a rewritten life within the alternate reality. After stealing a car from two HYDRA agents who intended to arrest her, Simmons consulted HYDRA's files and discovered that Phil Coulson was a teacher at Alexander Pierce High School. She drove to the school and met with Coulson, but he did not remember her. Simmons produced a S.H.I.E.L.D. ID in an attempt to convince him, but this only scared Coulson who ordered her to leave. After Simmons' departure, Coulson reported her to HYDRA as a subversive and The Doctor ordered Melinda May to set up a team to arrest her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.16: What If... Chase Having failed to convince Phil Coulson about the fallacy of the Framework, Jemma Simmons went to the rendezvous point she had previously planned with Daisy Johnson. The two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents met and shared their experience in the Framework. They intended to leave for a safe place as Simmons was being chased by HYDRA, but they were stopped by Grant Ward, who held them at gunpoint. As HYDRA agents were getting closer, Johnson swore that she had nothing to do with what Ward called the Resistance, to which Ward replied that he did. Immediately after, Ward shot a HYDRA operative coming at them and told the two women to come with him. chases the fugitives]] Simmons, Johnson and Ward got in Simmons' car and left the place, only to be chased by two HYDRA vehicles. During the pursuit, Ward revealed that he actually was a double agent working against HYDRA to protect Johnson, as he had discovered she was an Inhuman. As they were being shot, Ward gave his gun to Johnson so they could retaliate. They managed to outrun one car but the other one kept chasing them before Ward managed to get ahead of it as well. Ward decided to go underground to avoid the D.W.A.R.F.s patrolling the city. After stopping the car, he directed Simmons and Johnson to the subway so that they could reach Johnson's apartment while he got rid of the car. After a discussion of the fundamental differences she and Simmons had found, Johnson made the call to return to the real world in order to build a plan around what they had discovered and return with backup, but Aida was aware that they were in the Framework and had already closed their backdoor, trapping them. Simmons remained at the apartment while Johnson went back outside to try to convince Coulson to come with her. She was successful and Coulson joined Simmons at the apartment. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents figured out that Holden Radcliffe could give them answers, so Johnson decided to find them while Simmons and Coulson would be taken in charge by S.H.I.E.L.D. as Ward had vouched for them. Simmons and Coulson left the apartment and headed to the rendezvous point set by S.H.I.E.L.D., avoiding the D.W.A.R.F.s. They met with a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who checked their identity before having them brought to the Playground, where Simmons would be safe.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.17: Identity and Change Aftermath Jemma Simmons and Phil Coulson were brought to the Playground where they were welcomed by the Patriot, who led the S.H.I.E.L.D. resistance against HYDRA. This would provide them with a base of operations while trying to fight back against Aida, although Simmons would have to cope with mistrust from Mace and Ward. Surprised that Madame Hydra was dedicating great forces to capture one subversive who escaped nonetheless, The Doctor investigated the matter and confronted his lover about it, only to be told that Simmons had come from another world and was threatening the very existence of theirs, prompting The Doctor to do everything to help Madame Hydra to capture Simmons. References Category:Events